1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to laboratory instruments and, more particularly, is concerned with a passive vibration isolation device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various instruments are employed in laboratory settings and the like. These instruments are often set on the top surfaces of work benches and desks, on floors or in similar locations. Work benches, desks and floors may vibrate for any number of reasons. Certain instruments, such as those used in taking measurements, are sensitive to vibrations. It is well-known to provide means for the isolation of vibrations in conjunction with sensitive instruments. Prior art vibration isolation means include passive devices. Various passive vibration isolation devices have been developed over the years.
Representative examples of prior art passive vibration isolation devices and the like are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,735,952 to Platus et al., 4,683,520 to Grassens et al., 4,713,714 to Gatti et al., 4,871,142 to deMey, II, 5,087,491 to Barrett, 5,178,357 to Platus, 5,197,707 to Kohan, 5,240,222 to Seeley et al., 5,390,892 to Platus, 5,595,430 to Weyeneth and 5,645,262 to Hamlin. While these prior art passive vibration isolation devices appear to be satisfactory for the specific purposes for which they were designed, none of them seem to provide an optimum degree of vibration isolation without adding significant height to the sensitive instrument, associated high costs and sophisticated components.
Consequently, a need remains for a passive vibration isolation device which overcomes the aforementioned problems of the prior art designs without introducing any new problems in place thereof.